You Are Dismissed
by conchetta
Summary: While on spring break in Cancun, Lizzie goes on the MTV dating show Dismissed. Coincidentally, Gordo's one of her dates! Who will she dismiss? DISCONTINUED


_**You Are Dismissed**_  
  


**A/N:** Hey! I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, even if it is only going to be about 3-5 chapters, but I couldn't resist. My nights of my entire Easter/spring break have been used to watch episodes of "Dismissed", and the other night I was like, hey! Why not write a Lizzie McGuire fic in which Lizzie goes on Dismissed? It's silly, yes, but I have a feeling it's gonna be a ton of fun to write!  
  
If you've never seen Dismissed (and you're lucky if you haven't, lol) and don't know how it works, here are the basics: a girl or a guy goes on a date with two people of the opposite sex (or same sex, depending on sexuality. In this story, Lizzie is going out with two guys, Gordo and an original character.). Each guy has to pick a place to take Lizzie on a date. Also, each guy has a time out card to give to the other when he wants to be alone with Lizzie. This time out lasts for twenty minutes, and on the time outs they can do anything. At the end of the day, Lizzie has to pick which guy she wants to continue dating; the other guy goes off feeling rejected while pretending that he never really liked Lizzie to begin with so that no one sees how badly his ego has been bruised. :) Now that that's over with . . . on with the show!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Lizzie McGuire doesn't belong to me; the dating show "Dismissed" is MTV's.  
  
Chapter One:

  
  
"_Miranda!_ Are you _insane_?"  
  
Eighteen-year-old Miranda Sanchez frowned as she plugged her ears with her fingers, drowning out the sound of her best friend's screeching. Miranda loved Lizzie, she really did, but she was not happy about potentially going deaf. When Lizzie McGuire managed to control her anger long enough to quit yelling, Miranda grinned devilishly from ear to ear. "So, you're game?"  
  
That sent Lizzie off into another tirade. Luckily, this one didn't last as long as the previous. "Miranda, how could you do this without even asking me?" she demanded, impatiently pushing strands of her blonde hair which had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "I mean . . . the guys on that show are scary. I can't believe anyone would willingly subject themselves to that."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "Lizzie -- we're on spring break in _Cancun_, you haven't dated anyone seriously since high school, and you'll get to be on TV. It's a win-win situation, even if both of the guys turn out to be total jerks."  
  
It was Lizzie's turn to roll her eyes. "You should have at least asked me about it," Lizzie said, sighing. Lizzie had seen the show -- Dismissed -- on MTV several times when she was home sick, and she'd always thought it was cheesy and that the people on it had to be beyond desperate for a lay, whether it was good or not. Never in her wildest dreams would Lizzie have thought that _she_ would be the girl that two desperate guys were slobbering over, especially when it wouldn't be out of her own free will. "Listen, as much as I'm really flattered that you care enough about me to attempt to get me back out into the dating world, I'm gonna have to say 'no way'. Call the MTV people and cancel." With that, Lizzie grabbed her beach towel, slipped her feet into white flip-flops, and stalked out of the hotel room.  
  
~  
  
"You know, I am seriously beginning to wonder if I'm starting to lose my mind," David Gordon said laughingly as he took another drink of his beer. "A year ago, I wouldn't have even considered going on this show."  
  
The other men sitting at the table with David laughed, some a bit louder than necessary. David rolled his eyes at Andrew Barton, one of the few guys at the table who wasn't plastered. "As said before, this is going to be an easy lay for you, Gordon," Justin Stapleton commented. "I would kill to be in your shoes, man. You've definitely got this other guy beat, no problem."  
  
"I can assure you that I won't be sleeping with with this girl tomorrow night, and especially not with cameras following me around. My parents would flip."  
  
Connor Robinson piped up, "Man, the whole point of this show is to get laid. Who cares what your parents think?"  
  
David chuckled lightly at his friends, who were all sex-obsessed. The first words out of Connor's mouth upon learning that David had got the go-ahead from MTV were, "Ooh, David's gonna get laid," and after that, all the other guys had joined in.  
  
"Yeah, well," David started, "you know I'm not like that. I'm here to relax, have fun, and maybe find a girl to date. Sex isn't my top priority."  
  
At that, Connor and Justin looked shocked. "My friend, how could it not be?"  
  
For the hundredth time that night, David rolled his eyes.  
  
~  
  
By the time the day of the show arrived, Lizzie had more or less calmed down. In fact, she was even beginning to get a little excited -- anxious, even. While she still stood by her assessment that reality dating shows were cheesy and silly, Lizzie was looking forward to maybe finding a guy to date.  
  
"Lizzie, the MTV people are supposed to be here in half an hour," Miranda said, walking through the open hotel room door. "Get a move on it, girl!"  
  
Sighing defeatedly, Lizzie sunk down onto one of the beds and ran a hand through her hair, which was down and fell to her chin in a short, stylish bob. "Miranda, I don't have anything to wear. Cancel the show!"  
  
Miranda burst into laughter as she looked around the room. All morning, Lizzie had been going through her suitcases searching for the "perfect outfit" and discarding the "imperfect outfits" either on the beds, the furniture, or the floor. Currently, only a few walking spaces remained on the floor. "Just wear something comfortable," Miranda advised. "You don't know what the other girl has planned."  
  
Lizzie looked around miserably. She couldn't show up looking like a slob, especially if she didn't want the guys to dismiss _her_ -- she was supposed to do the dismissing. "Miranda," she said again, "I don't have anything to wear."  
  
With an exasperated noise, Miranda began digging through Lizzie's clothes. A few minutes later, Miranda had an outfit organized for her friend: cutoff jean shorts, a light pink halter top, and matching pink flip-flops, which were a favorite of Lizzie's. Miranda also helped Lizzie pack a small bag which contained a change of clothes (a short black skirt and a lacy baby blue top), a hair dryer, and a black bikini. By the time the limo arrived to pick Lizzie up, she was all ready. Flashing Miranda a bright smile over her shoulder, Lizzie disappeared from the room.  
  
~  
  
The day the show was supposed to be taped, David was driven to the beach where he was going to meet the other guy he was competing against as well as the girl he was competing for. His friends had told David that the girl was named Elizabeth but went by Lizzie, but they had been too drunk to remember what her last name was. But that was okay with him -- as long as he got to where he was going to meet her, it didn't really matter.  
  
Within a matter of minutes after David got into the limo, it came to a stop and the driver opened the door for him. "Here we are, Mr. Gordon," the man said, waiting for David to climb out. He shut the car door once David was out of the limo. "Your competitor's name is John McAffrey; are you ready to meet him?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," David stated.  
  
"He should be waiting by the ice cream shop over there," the driver informed him, pointing to a row of shops along the beach. "Elizabeth should be here in a few minutes, so that will give you time to get to know John a little bit."  
  
David nodded and walked across the beach. He noticed a tall man with spiked sandy blonde hair standing by himself eating an ice cream cone, so David assumed that this was his competition. David approached him, smiling broadly. "Hey, are you John McAffrey?" David asked with false enthusiasm.  
  
The man turned around to face David, who was about an inch or so shorter than he was, and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Are you David Gordon?"  
  
"That would be me," David said. He shook John's hand. "Are you ready for a little friendly competition?"  
  
John laughed. "Right, and who would this friendly competition be? _You_?"  
  
Already David didn't like this guy. He seemed to be arrogant and conceited. Luckily, before David could say anything in response to John, another limo pulled up and a tall blonde with a golden tan stepped out. The driver said something to her, she nodded and then smiled, and then made her way over to where David and John were standing.  
  
"You guys must be my dates," Lizzie said cheerfully once she reached them. "Um, I'm Elizabeth McGuire, but everyone calls me Lizzie. Care to introduce yourselves?"  
  
David could do nothing but stare. _Lizzie McGuire_? As in, his high school best friend Lizzie McGuire? "Lizzie?" David asked incredulously after a moment, interrupting John in the middle of his introduction.  
  
Lizzie studied David's face for a long moment before breaking out into a large grin and practically throwing herself on him. "Oh my God, Gordo!" she cried. "Ah, I haven't seen you since graduation! Where have you been hiding?"  
  
David enthusiastically hugged his friend back. "College in NYC, you know," he said. "And I actually go by David now. I've missed you so much!"  
  
John was beyond uncomfortable. "So, you two know each other?" he asked, unable to come up with anything else to say.  
  
Lizzie laughed jubilantly. Seeing Gordo -- scratch that, David -- again had brightened her day. She turned to face John, smiling apologetically at him. "I'm so sorry for that little reunion scene," she said. "Gordo and I have known each other our entire lives. He's my best friend."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
~  
  


**PRIVATE CONFESSIONS**

  
  


_Lizzie_  
  


"Seeing Gordo again was just an amazing feeling. He and I haven't talked or seen each other in almost a year because after graduating from high school last May, he moved to New York City to go to college and attempt to start his directing career. Um, at first I was highly attracted to John because, let's face it, he's incredibly handsome, but now I'm not sure. My relationship with Gordo used to straddle the line between friendship and something more, so I think tonight will be very interesting."  
  


_David_  
  


"My first impression of Lizzie? I had my first impression of her eighteen years ago when she was born, and it still stands: Lizzie is absolutely amazing. It'd be great if she picked me, but not very likely since all we've ever been is friends, even though we've both liked the other at some point in time."  
  


_John_  
  


"So David -- or Gordo, as Lizzie insists on calling him for some reason -- and Miss McGuire are old buddies . . . normally, I would think that this would be an incredibly unfair advantage, but seeing as how I get the impression that these two had a thing for each other but never moved past the friendship stage, I think I have a very good chance at hearing Lizzie say, 'Gordo, you are dismissed.' I just hope it works out like that, because man, Lizzie is _hot_."   
  


**A/N:** Now that was fun! Hopefully you all enjoyed this. :) 


End file.
